


The (Mis)Adventure's of Team FreeWill - Season 9.

by RoseDemica



Series: The (Mis)Adventures of Team FreeWill [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season 9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDemica/pseuds/RoseDemica
Summary: Same as before, the adventures of Sofia and Amika, entwined through season 9, and whats happening in the Winchesters lives then.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The (Mis)Adventures of Team FreeWill [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043511





	The (Mis)Adventure's of Team FreeWill - Season 9.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from 2014, so please excuse the mistakes, I'm just posting my old works. 
> 
> This one shot is set after the season 9 finale.

Castiel glanced up as he heard commotion outside Metatrons office door. He was searching through everything, looking a way to reopen the gates of heaven. A way to undo all the damage he had caused. 

"Commander, Sir There is a problem-" One of his men spoke, opening the door only slightly, then putting his own body in the way, in order to prevent Castiel from seeing what was outside.

"Castiel Darling! I'm trying really hard to be nice, but if your goons don't get their hands off me..." A far too familiar female voice called, cutting the young angel off.

"We found a demon wondering through heaven sir." The angel spoke, moving as Castiel forced his way through the door. Looking out at the scene. All the angels who were helping him with his research had angel blades in hand, but were holding back, waiting for his command. Six men surrounded one woman in chains. Blades forcing her to keep her posture perfect. Hands bound behind her back.

"Sofia." Castiel greeted, watching as her eyes flashed pure white, before she met his gaze.

"Castiel, you know I hate to beg." A smirk tugged at her lips, which she only pretended to smother.

"You know her sir?" One of the angels keeping her prisoner asked. 

"We all do." Castiel replied, not looking away from the woman before him.

"You know better than to walk around heaven in that form." Castiel directed in her direction.

"You ever think of how throwing all the angels out of heaven would affect someone like me?" She countered, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"No." He answered honestly, hanging his head.

"I'm a prisoner in my own home Castiel." She spoke softly, reminding him of several things in one sentence. Castiel looked up, before striding easily to her side. Hooking one hand under her chin, forcing her eyes to his.

"Show me." He ordered, using a tone all to familiar to those around her, but foreign to the woman herself.

"Remove the blades first. I have no intention of dying today." She countered, glancing slightly to her left.

"Do it." Castiel nodded to his soldiers. Who, as confused as they were, backed away quickly. Sofia breathed a sigh of relief, rolling out her muscles, ignoring the harsh cuffs on her wrists as she did so.

Castiel watched her closely, watching the internal conflict in her eyes. As white mixed with neon blue.

"Cover your ears!" He commanded, stepping back quickly and covering his own. Knowing the signs all too well. No more than a second later a harsh scream of pure anguish escaped her lips. One that rang through the head of every angel, despite their ears being blocked. Sofia feel to her knees, head falling forward. It was only Castiel's quick reactions that prevented her from falling all the way to the ground.

As his men watched on, the chains around her wrists simply fell away, and the woman herself seemed to glow with an almost slight blue haze.

"Some days I must thank Grandfather that you are my only true weakness Castiel." Her voice was softer as she spoke, a gentle hum that oddly seemed to sooth all those in the room. A power they hadn't felt since the war Castiel waged on Raphael.

"You were foolish to come here." Castiel helped the young woman to her feet. Watching her closely. 

"I was faltering Castiel. Between Abbadon and Crowley, my fathers kingdom was falling to ruins. While you and Metatron worked your way through my grandfathers. I had no choice." Sofia leant heavily on the angel before her. The man who saved her time and time again. When she looked at those surrounding them. It was with eyes of pure neon blue. 

"This is a conversation best had in private." She whispered to Castiel, who nodded. 

"Metatron's office should suffice. Can you walk?" Castiel responded, eyes scanning her ever so slightly.

"No. The fall weakened me more than any of you. Only my other side is strong enough for such activities. I am still regaining my strength." At Castiel's silent command, another angel took the other spot beside her. Helping Castiel support the weight of the woman as they walked into the office before them.

"Thank you." Sofia whispered, as they set her down in the chair facing the desk. Her back to the door way. The other angel silently took his leave. Making sure the door was firmly shut before the whispers started. 

"I do not wish to rule Sofia. I simply wish to be an angel again." Castiel spoke softly, once he was sure they were alone.

"That is not the fate Grandfather had in mind for you my darling." Sofia spoke softly, leaning her head back slightly, her eyes following Castiel as he started pacing.

"You knew? About all of this?" He demanded angrily, after a few moments of thought.

"No, but the angels need a leader. It cannot be me. I see no other option." Sofia attempted to calm him, 

"You are the last archangel. The birthright is yours." Castiel countered, 

"By birthright I am also the true queen of hell. There would be civil unrest if I was to take either throne, and you all have seen enough fighting." Sofia's voice broke slightly at the end of her sentence, proving she cared for them all.

"I have given Crowley the throne of hell. For a demon, he is honorable. He will do what he can to look after my fathers creations. I want you to rule heaven. They already look up to you, you inspire the same feelings in them that the archangels used to."

"But I've made so many mistakes. I'm unfit to lead anyone."

"Learn from your mistakes Castiel. They were trails, tests. They've made you a stronger man, and better leader than ever before. You are the only angel who truly understands freewill. I will take care of those who will oppose this change. I am my fathers daughter after all." A wicked smirk graced her lips.

"I beg of you Sofia. Pick another." Castiel pleaded, turning to face her with a look on his face that no mere mortal could refuse.

"Please Castiel. You know I would do anything for you, but do not request of me this." Sofia looked away from the man she knew she would always love. The only true weakness she had.

"Sofia-" She glanced back up to him. Forcing herself to hold his gaze. She knew how much Castiel simply wanted to be normal again, but she also knew that anyone else sitting in her grandfathers chair would cause more bloodshed.

"You are simply keeping the seat warm until grandfather returns. Or I can free uncle Mikeal. Which ever is first." 

"Sofia, you don't understand. I stole grace. I'm merely an angel on borrowed time." Castiel looked away first, glancing back to the shelving that lined the walls.

"I can get you your grace back, and show you how to reopen the gates of heaven. I can show you how to undo all Metatron has done. Grandfather taught me before his disappearance. Informed me that one day. I would understand."

"But you will not do so unless I accept?" Castiel asked,

"No. I will do it regardless, but he whom once again opens the gates will be hailed as a hero. His sins will be forgiven, and he shall never be forgotten." Sofia was clearly quoting someone, but Castiel was unsure as to whom it was.

"If my father was free, it would be him claiming this right. Yet he is not. It must be you Castiel." Sofia motioned him closer, and he moved closer, kneeling at the foot of her chair. 

"I will always be here for you my darling Castiel, but this is a burden I can not carry for you. No one can. I am truly sorry that I must ask this of you." She leant forward, resting her hands on his shoulders. 

"And If I should fail?" Castiel asked softly, resting his own hands on her lap.

"It is what you fear the most. You will not fail. If ever you are in doubt, call for me, and I shall come." Sofia promised, her words fading to mere whispers.

"I shall accept. So long as you agree to stay at my side." Castiel bargained, 

"You and I both know that I cannot, but I can try." Sofia leant forward further, pressing her lips to the center of Castiel's forehead. The angel gasped as he felt power flow through him. He felt stronger than he ever had before. Stronger than when he had all the untamed souls of purgatory within him.

"That should keep you going until I recover." Sofia whispered, finding just enough Strength to pull away from him.

"I have just one more favour to ask of you Castiel. Lock me away." Castiel glanced up at her in shock, only to see the neon blue in her eyes fade away to nothing. She held his gaze only a second longer, until her eyes fell shut.


End file.
